One Direction One-Shot
by Mrs.LivSalvatore
Summary: This a One-Shot with One Direction in it that I've had in my head for a while. *Looks around shyly* I'm not really sure if i want to turn it into an actual story or just leave it as it is. So review and let me know what you think. I also don't own One Direction, only my OC's. *Waves and exits* I know its in Twilight but there wasn't a category for it and this is most popular...


A/N - This a One-Shot with One Direction in it that I've had in my head for a while. *Looks around shyly* I'm not really sure if i want to turn it into an actual story or just leave it as it is. So review and let me know what you think. I also don't own One Direction, only my OC's. *Gets up and walks to door* Thanks! Bye… *Waves and exits* On with the One-Shot!

P.S. - Picture of how i want Adorabella to look is in the picture near the summary.

"So." Said Simon from the chair that he sat in, right across from one of the worlds biggest boy bands, One Direction. "I called you here for a reason and that would be because i would like you to meet you're opening act for your 2014 Stadium tour."

Louis, who sat quietly on the couch next to his band mates, looked up and he noticed that the others did too. They had gotten woken up earlier then they had been expected to by Liam, who had been called by Simon for an unexpected meeting. "Do we know them?" Said Louis, who had always gotten along with their opening acts.

"No. I had discovered these guys a long time ago and they have been working on their first single and realized that this could be their big break. They are a very special boy band and i have a feeling they will go far." Said Simon looking at Louis first and then staring at the rest of them.

"Already have a new favorite, Uncle Simon?" Said Niall Jokingly. Simon ignored the comment made from the irish fellow and stood up from his desk and said "I want you to meet them, they are here in the theater rehearsing."

"This early?" Zayn said, his voice slightly muffled. "Yes." Simon replied and opened the door from his office, signaling for them to get up and follow him as he made his way out.

On the way to the theater that was in the building they were currently in, Simon gave them some information on this apparently amazing, so called, 'Boyband'. "They came up with the name 'The nothing in everything' and thats what they call themselves."

He was about to continue but stopped when they came to the door of the theater. Simon opened the door and they walked in and they stopped, taking everything in. There were three guys on the stage, whom they learned later that their names were, Ryan, Matt, and Jack.

Harry thought they would be some kind of competition but they only looked like three harmless guys to him. They were sitting on top of the stage, testing out their microphones and fooling around, waiting for rehearsal to start.

"The way you talked about them i figured there would be more than three." Zayn said and the others nodded their heads in agreement. "Yeah what makes them so special?" Continued Niall. "Well, They are actually so special because - " Simon got cut of by a loud noise coming from the stairs that lead to the stage.

"Im here! Im here! Sorry I'm late, my dog ate my homew- Oh whatever." Said a girl that was slightly shorter than the rest of the boys, with slightly long brown hair and a big polka dot sweatshirt. " - there is a girl in the band…" Simon continued.

The One Direction boys stared openly at her and Simon in disbelief and Louis sniggered at what she said when she walked in. Simon walked up to the stage and cleared his throat. "Hey Simon." Said the girl as someone put her microphone on. She looked up at the ceiling, her eyes wondering as she tried to ignore the gaze Simon was giving her.

"Okay!" She finally said, giving up any excuses " I woke up late, my stupid alarm clock not working, not that it ever does, which reminds me that i need a new alarm clock, not that i don't love my alarm clock, i do, its just sometimes it gives me problems like it did today and - " Simon interrupted "Adorabella, get on with it."

"Right." The girl, Adorabella continued "As i was saying i woke up late and then my shower would not stop giving me cold water so i had to fix that and then there was a lot of traffic and i almost got into a car accident, i mean who drives this early anyway? Then when i finally got here the receptionist would not let me through but i had to tell her that i did work here and i wasn't lying and you know when i am in a rush i ramble, which makes me look like I'm lying when I'm really not so i - "

"Okay, its fine." Simon interrupted, not wanting to hear her ramble anymore. She nodded and sat on one of the guys laps as they dramatically said, "Oof!" She giggled and then slapped her hand on her mouth cutely as simon gave her a look. Simon turned to One Direction, who were still looking at them.

Liam knew that 'The nothing in everything' had the one thing that would make them go big and that was the girl. He knew it would boost their harmonies to get to the higher more feminine vocals that One Direction could never reach.

"This is your opening act." Simon said as he pointed to them up on the stage. "Thats Matt," He gestured to the blonde one with the blue eyes, he had the whole, boy next door look going on. "Thats Jack," Jack had brown hair and blue eyes, he was standing up and noticed that they were looking at him and he waved. "Then their is Ryan," The boys could tell that Ryan was the bad boy, i mean every band had one. "Last but not least their was Adorabella. Most people call her Bella though, for short." Adorabella, or Bella, Looked over at them when she heard her name, She smiled, dimples pronounced and had that innocence around her that not many people had.

Bella waved and the boys started to introduce themselves but Bella interrupted them and talked into her microphone as she stood up. "We know who you are." Jack laughed as the others stood up as well.

"Do you have a new song?" Simon questioned as the One Direction boys sat down next to Simon in the seats that were provided in front of the stage. "Yeah we do but its still not perfect yet. So excuse us, we are new at this." Matt said as he directed the last part to the boys. In all honestly, he knew that they were better at it then they were but Bella gave them all a look to be nice so he figured that if they thought they were bad, he wouldn't set high standards for themselves.

"This is 'I like it like that'" Said Adorabella, into the Microphone after Matt spoke. Bella nodded at Matt and he started, moments after the catchy rhythm had begun.

**_"I like it like that"_**

**(Matt)**

_Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along_

_Everybody drinks on me, buy out the bar_

_Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy_

Ryan started to sing, Walking around as he sang.

**(Ryan)**

_Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone_

_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_If you're with me let me hear you say_

Bella jumped as she sang, almost falling.

**(Adorabella)**

_I like it like that! _

_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

**(Jack)**

_I like it like that! _

_Damn, the sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

**(Both - Adorabella & Jack)**

_I like it like that! _

_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough oh, everybody_

**(All)**

_Sing it right back, I like it like that! _

_(I like it like that, I like it like that)_

**(Ryan)**

_Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn_

_Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up (so what?)_

_Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight_

Ryan started rapping, moving his hands and then matt put his arm on his shoulders, going right after him.

**(Matt)**

_Call a taxi, pack the back seat_

_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_If you're with me let me hear you say_

**(Adorabella)**

_I like it like that! _

_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

Bella jumped around, having fun as you could clearly see. This was their dream and you could see it in their eyes.

**(Jack)**

_I like it like that! _

_Damn, the sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

**(Both - Adorabella & Jack)**

_I like it like that! _

_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough of everybody_

**(All)**

_Sing it right back, I like it like that! _

_Oh oh oh oh, like that_

_Oh oh oh oh, like that_

**(Jack)**

_Oh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like that_

**(Matt)**

_Oh my homie got the booze_

_I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back_

_We havin' fun partying til the break of dawn_

_Go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on_

Matt rapped and came to the edge of the stage as he did so.

Ryan picked up after him, rapping similarly but with a different tone.

**(Ryan)**

_And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home_

_In the zone, where I think that I lost my phone_

_You can tell by looking in, the party's plain crack_

_And don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like_

**(Jack)**

_Come back stay here at my grandma's house_

_And leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couch_

_I be filmin' her friends too, hit em back on that_

_Double D chicks huggin', I got racks on racks_

Jack was a little knew at the whole rapping thing, but he knew by the looks on the One Direction guys faces that they have never seen any boy band groups rap in their songs, we were different and we hoped people liked them because of it.

**(Matt)**

_Lie, I know there's a reason for superstar_

_I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar_

_You like cartoons? I'll make your heart melt_

_With this sick tune, play it in the car seatbelt_

Matt finished off the rapping and Bella picked up the chorus again, her high but deep voice contrasting beautifully with the boys voice.

**(Adorabella)**

_I like it like that! _

_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

**(Jack)**

_I like it like that! _

_Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

**(Both - Adorabella & Jack)**

_I like it like that! _

_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough, oh everybody_

**(All)**

_Sing it right back, I like it like that! _

She picks up the chorus again.

**(Adorabella)**

_I like it like that!_

_Hey windows down, chill in' with the radio on_

**(Jack)**

_I like it like that!_

_Damn, the suns so hot, make the girls take it all off_

**(Both - Adorabella & Jack)**

_I like it like that!_

_Yeah, one more time, i can never get enough, oh everybody_

**(All)**

_Sing it right back, i like it like that!_

_Oh oh oh oh like that_

_Oh oh oh oh like that... _

_Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like that_

**(Adorabella)**

_I like it like that_

Bella finished the song, ending it with a bang. The one direction boys were shocked their eyes were wide and their jaws were slack, they didn't compare to them, they knew they had a big fan base but they sang love songs, which was stereotypical for a boy band but they didn't talk about girls or love songs and they were a big contrast to everyone else. They also knew they were going to go very far.

The band on the stage didn't really care what the One Direction boys thought but with the smile on Simons face they knew it was a good song. Adorabella didn't know about the other boys in her band but she was defiantly excited for what was to come.

A/N - Hello! *Waves shyly* I hope you guys like it and please let me know if i should continue it as a story. If i do, I'm probably going to add chapters before it and not start it from here. Thanks! Read & Review.


End file.
